1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear fluorescent lamp fixtures, and more particularly to a new type of multiple lamp fixture.
2. Background
Linear fluorescent lamp fixtures and lamps come in a number of different lengths and are used in many commercial, industrial, and even residential lighting applications. When the lamp fixtures are installed with the fixtures in line, one after the other, there is inevitably a shadow area formed between the ends of adjacent lamps as well as at the ends of the fixture run. This shadowing effect may not matter for a large ceiling installation such as used in supermarkets or warehouses. However, it often does matter to commercial establishments such as jewelers, or other stores having small articles where lighting needs to be uniform for proper display.
An ongoing problem for installers of linear fluorescent fixtures is what to do when a line of fluorescent fixtures will not fit the space allotted for them. This situation is often solved by substituting one or more different length lamp fixtures at an end of the line run. Since there are only a few standard length lamps and fixtures available, the substitution approach may not always work, and a gap in the run is created.
As a result of the foregoing effects, a commercial user of a linear fluorescent lamp fixture installation has to put up with unwanted shadowing of his business property and displays, and may also have to stock different size fluorescent lamps for replacement.
Recently, a new type of linear fluorescent lamp fixtures has been offered for sale, having two or three single lamp reflector housings that are welded together or otherwise fixed so that an end of one reflector housing overlaps the end of another. This solution certainly eliminates the light shadowing problem caused by a space between single lamp fixture ends, but does not avoid a possible need to use odd length lamp fixtures for a given installation to avoid end gaps and shadowing. Also, the newly available fixed, double or triple lamp reflector housing fixtures now require a particularly long length package for shipping and storing, which is not desirable. Thus, these new fixtures represent only a partial solution to the problems discussed above.
The invention is a group of two or more single linear fluorescent lamp reflector housings that are joined together so that at least one end of each single reflector housing overlaps its adjacent reflector housing. It is adapted to permit each reflector housing to be folded around or slid along the side of its adjacent reflector housing, thus changing the overall length of the fixture for installation.
Accordingly, it is a prime object of the present invention to provide a linear fluorescent lamp fixture that will eliminate any shadowing effects caused by spaces between the ends of individual lamps.
Another object is to eliminate any need for substitution of odd sized lamps where runs of same size lamps do not fill the required space.
An advantage of the invention over other approaches is that the invention fixture can be folded for shipping and requires the same length packing box as a single linear fluorescent lamp fixture.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from studying the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.